mitycznestworyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wilkołak
Stworzenie pojawiające się w wielu mitach i legendach. Wilkołaki, jak sama nazwa wskazuje są połączeniem człowieka i wilka. Niektórzy uważają, że wilkołaki to ludzie którym w nocy wyrasta sierść, a niektórzy, że zamieniają się w prawdziwe wilki. W wielu filmach i książkach wilkołaki są największymi wrogamithumb|Wilkołak wyjący do księżyca wampirów. Historia Mit o Likaonie (Lykaonie) mówi o niesławnym królu Arkadii, który to powątpiewając w moce bogów, postanowił poddać ich próbie i zaprosił ich na ucztę. Wraz ze starszymi synami zamordowali najmłodszego syna. Obdarli go ze skóry, rozczłonkowali i ugotowali w kotle. Taką to upiorną potrawę Likaon podał na uczcie zaproszonym bogom. Ci natychmiast wyczuli, że to człowiek i odmówili jedzenia. Wyjątkiem była Demeter, która rozkojarzona po stracie swojej córki zjadła kęs z łopatki. Wściekli bogowie postanowili ukarać Likaona i jego synów - Zeus zamienił ich w wilki. Chłopca zaś poskładali i wskrzesili, a w miejscu łopatki którą ugryzła Demeter wstawiono kawałek kości słoniowej, ponoć jego potomkowie do dziś mają takie właśnie znamię. Inna wersja tego mitu mówi że w wilki pozamieniał ich Dionizos, jedyny z bogów Olimpu który nie miał nic przeciwko kanibalizmowi. Zaś jego celem było ocalenie Likaona i jego synów przed gniewem innych bogów. Od tamtej pory, raz na dziesięć lat pasterze z Arkadii podczas dzikich orgii Dionizji niejako odtwarzali ten mit mordując dziecko i gotując z niego zupę. Wybrany mężczyzna musiał zjeść ową zupę, a następnie przejść przez rzekę, gdzie przez dziesięć lat miał żyć z wilkami. Potem wolno mu było powrócić do ludzi. Rytuał ten miał na celu zabezpieczenie stad przed atakami wilków, wszak człowiek był wśród wilków i mógł je odciągać od ludzkich pastwisk. Zaś magiczną moc potrzebną do zmiany człowieka w wilka zapewniał fakt, że czynił to sam Dionizos – spersonifikowany w zamordowanym dziecku. Wierzono bowiem, że każde dziecko które zostanie żywcem obdarte ze skóry, rozczłonkowane i przyrządzone, faktycznie staje się bogiem pijanego szału. To zaś odnosi się do mitu o dzieciństwie Dionizosa którego zazdrosna Hera kazała zamordować. Wysłała więc tytanów by dokonali dzieła, ci odarli go ze skóry, upiekli i zjedli. Szczęściem w porę pojawił się Zeus, spalił tytanów piorunem i z popiołów odtworzył Winnego Boga. W szesnastym i siedemnastym stuleciu powszechnie wierzono, że człowiek mógł stać się wilkołakiem zawierając pakt z diabłem. Częste były procesy o wilkołactwo, bodaj najsłynniejszym z nich był proces niejakiego Gillesa Garniera, który w roku 1573 zamordował kilkoro dzieci w okolicach burgundzkiego miasta Dole. Schwytany na gorącym uczynku zeznał, że zawarł pakt z diabłem, który pokazał mu jak stać się wilkiem za pomocą magicznego pasa. Garnier po bardzo długich torturach został spalony na stosie 18 stycznia 1574 roku. Ponoć ludzie którzy mają głębokie poczucie obowiązku dopełnienia jakiejś straszliwej zemsty, a nie posiadają dość siły godzą się dobrowolnie przyjąć klątwę. W głębokim lesie w kotle warzy magiczne zioła i wygłasza potężne inkatacje (zaklęcia). Na końcu zaś narzuca na siebie skórę wilka i zostaje przeklęty. Łączy go z tą wilczą skórą magiczna więź, kiedy ją nałoży może zmienić się w wilka. Jednak w pełni odczuwa wszystko co się dzieje z tą skórą, cięcie jej nożem powoduje głębokie rany na plecach, zaś spalenie może wręcz zabić. Takich ludzi nazywano "Pasterzami wilków" gdyż mieli władzę nad tymi zwierzętami, mogli więc polować na ludzi całym stadem. Posiadali też dar wilczej mowy w której to wydawali rozkazy. Również Herodot twierdził, iż wśród Neurów (których spotkał w V wieku p.n.e w trakcie swej podróży w górę Bohu), według zwyczaju każdy raz do roku zamieniał się w wilka. Niekiedy w wilki zmieniali sięBersekowie u Wikingów gdy upojeni morderczym szałem już zupełnie zatracali wszystko co ludzkie. Wilkołactwo niekiedy jest postrzegane też jako forma opętania przez zwierzę. Można się jej nabawić na przykład pijąc wodę z kałuż w których odciśnięte są wilcze łapy, bądź będąc pogryzionym przez wilka. Taki motyw został dość przewrotnie wykorzystany w postaci Catwoman w filmie Powrót Batmana, jak również w filmie Wilk z Jackiem Nicholsonem. Wilkołactwo jako likantropia figuruje zupełnie realnie w psychologii. Jest to głębokie przekonanie pacjenta że jest wilkiem lub dzikim zwierzęciem. I choć nie następuje przemiana fizyczna pacjent może wierzyć iż miała ona miejsce i stać się niebezpieczny dla postronnych. Wilkołactwo jest także bardzo popularnym motywem we współczesnej literaturze fantastycznej (Remus Lupin w cyklu Joanne Rowling) oraz filmie: od Wilkołaka z Lonem Chaneyem Jr z 1941 r., przez Wilka (1994) z Jackiem Nicholsonem i Michelle Pfeiffer, aż do komedii Amerykański wilkołak w Paryżu (1997). Motyw wilkołaka pojawiał się także w muzyce, zwłaszcza metalowej. Do przykładów należą album Wolfheart grupy Moonspell czy Nattens Madrigal grupy Ulver (z norw. ulver – wilki). Wizje wilkołaka we współczesnej kulturze: W wielu książkach podawane jest iż wilkołakiem stać może się jedynie człowiek płci męskiej. Nielicznie podane zostały przykłady, gdy wilkołakiem stały się kobiety i dzieci. Współcześnie idea kobiety-wilczycy jest jednak bardziej inspirująca dla twórców i pisarzy gdyż taka postać jest całkiem często spotykana. *'Księżyc w pełni' – są różne wersje na temat jego wpływu na wilkołaka. Niektóre mówią, że człowiek mógł przemienić się w wilkołaka tylko w czasie pełni księżyca, inne natomiast, że potrafił kontrolować przemianę (czyli zmieniać się na życzenie). Wielu jednak uważa, że podczas pełni wilkołaki stawały się silniejsze i bardziej agresywne (podobno wzrastał też potencjał seksualny, ale to tylko przypuszczenie). W czasie pełni wilkołaki wybierały się też na polowania. W kulturze wschodniosłowiańskiej wilkołactwo zwano również "Tęsknotą do księżyca". *'Srebro' – tu także dochodzi do sporów. Według legend srebro nie było w stanie zabić wilkołaka, a jedynie sprawić, że zamieniał się z powrotem w człowieka. Wielu twórców książek i filmów zrezygnowało jednak z takiej wersji, decydują się uczynić srebro śmiertelnym (np. w filmach Underworld i Van Helsing). Czasem było tak, że srebrna kula była jedynym sposobem uśmiercenia wilkołaka. Często srebro powodowało u nich ból, rany, oparzenia. *'Zdolności' – wilkołaki posiadały wiele nadnaturalnych cech, jak np. możliwość zmiany wyglądu od człowieka przez pół-człowieka pół-wilka do samego wilka, choć najczęściej mówi się o tej drugiej formie. Posiadały wielką siłę oraz zwinność. Mogły też wspinać się z zawrotną prędkością, a także wskakiwać i zeskakiwać z dużych wysokości nie robiąc sobie przy tym krzywdy. Przede wszystkim jednak doskonały węch i słuch, nawet w ludzkiej postaci. Potrafiły również widzieć w zupełnych ciemnościach. Ważną cechą wilkołaka była też jego nadzwyczajna atrakcyjność, gdy wyglądał jak człowiek, swoisty zwierzęcy magnetyzm. *'Stosunki z wampirami' – wielu twórców książek, gier i filmów wykorzystywało motyw walki wilkołaków z wampirami (np. film Underworld - Bunt Lykanów). Jest on uzasadniony, gdyż i dla wilkołaków i dla wampirów głównym źródłem pożywienia był człowiek, więc walczyły o niego. Istnieje jednak możliwość, że oba stworzenia żerowały razem. *'Zdjęcie klątwy' – zdjęcie klątwy nie zawsze było możliwe. Najczęściej skuteczne było zabicie wilkołaka, który doprowadził do przemiany, choć wielu się temu sprzeciwia. Gdyby tak było to po zabiciu bardzo starego wilkołaka w ludzi zamieniłoby się bardzo wiele wilkołaków, a także prawdopodobnie ci których potomkowie pozamieniali. Choć często pojawia się twierdzenie, że zabicie pierwszego wilkołaka zdejmie klątwę ze wszystkich pokoleń. Według starożytnych Greków wilkołakiem było się na dziesięć lat, a jeśli w tym czasie powstrzymywało się od jedzenia ludzi klątwa człowieka opuszczała. Innym sposobem są egzorcyzmy oraz praktyki szamańskie. *'Długość życia' – są dwie wersje na temat długości życia wilkołaków. Pierwsza mówi, że wilkołaki były nieśmiertelne i zginąć mogły, podobnie jak wampiry, tylko zabite przez kogoś innego. Druga wersja jest taka, że żyły bardzo długo, ale starzały się i słabły wraz z wiekiem. Mogły dożyć kilku setek lat i wyglądać młodo, ale w końcu umierały ze starości. *'Znak bestii' – wedle niektórych wersji wilkołak w ludzkiej formie ma na dłoni pentagram, bądź też pięć znamion między którymi da się pentagram wytyczyć. Czasem pojawiają się motywy znamion w kształcie księżyca lub połączone brwi. *'Sposób walki' – Wilkołaki są uczulone na srebro, czasem też na ogień oraz jemiłę. Można go zabić srebrną kulą, o ile się nią trafi w serce. Można go było również przemienić w człowieka poprzez podanie mu antidotum. Dobre są ponoć amulety chroniące od dzikich zwierząt lub magiczne inkantacje (zaklęcia). Rośliną ułatwiającą rozpoznanie i zabicie wilkołaka jest tojad. Kategoria:Rasy